In My Heart Forever
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Kagome has been Inuyasha's mate for a year now. What is Kagome hiding from him? Was it his fault? Will he find out? All these questions will be answered. R&R me for any idea's and i might put it in. R&R me to tell me how you like it too.Epilogue up!
1. Default Chapter

Inusapphrine: This is my second fic. Please enjoy it.I may not have Sango and Miroku in yet, but they will come in later on. Here it is. Oh, and I know I don't own Inuyasha. Happy? I said it. * Glares at everyone* Get on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter1: What is wrong?  
  
Inuyasha and kagome walk towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha was wounded in a battle. It wasn't too bad, but it needed handled. Kagome would help him, but she used all of her bandages. He was cranky as usual.  
  
' It is almost night. I will be human really soon. I really need to hurry. When I am human these wounds will be unbearable.' Inuyasha thought looking at the setting sun. They were almost there so Inuyasha ran the rest of the way. He left Kagome, but she knew why.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the still setting sun, and ran faster. He got to the village, and Kaede bandaged his wounds just in time. Inuyasha changed into a human. Just then Kagome came walking in.  
  
" Just in time?" Keade said.  
  
" Yeah. Thanks Kaede." Inuyasha said. He realized he just said thanks.  
  
Kagome sat down by the fire. She had no reaction on her face. Her eyes didn't seem to be here. More out there than usual. Inuyasha just stared in wonder, and kagome felt like she was being watched. " Is something wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
" No! But there is something wrong with you. What's going on?" Inuyasha said in half wonder in his voice.  
  
" It's nothing." She stuttered those words out. Inuyasha knew she was lying. She was his mate. How could not tell if something is wrong or not. She has been his mate for a year now. Right after Naraku was distroyed. What could be going on?  
  
Kagome knew he could tell she was lying, so she got up and left out the hut. " I am going home for a little while. I'll be back in two days." Before Inuyasha could stop her she was running to the well. He thought that she was mad at her, but she could just be missing home. She hadn't been home for three whole months. Could that be it?  
  
Back home Kagome went in her house and was greeted by her mom, brother and grandpa. She smiled and talked so cheery to not make them worry. She was really tired for what she was thinking. She was hiding a secret but no one could know.  
  
Kagome took a nice hot bath and went right to bed. It was morning too. She slept for two hours and woke up to a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. The least person she wanted to see was standing right in the doorway with flowers. " Kagome I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie tonight with me. Would you?" It was Hojo.  
  
" Well, sure." She said not really wanting to, but why not. It might be good to get whatever she had in her mind out for a little while. She just didn't want to go with Hojo.  
  
She went to the movies with Hojo. It was boring and it didn't help her any. When she got home she saw non other than Inyasha waiting for her to arrive.  
  
" It hasn't been two days yet."  
  
" Something is wrong. Tell me Kagome." He said in worry. He then picked her up and took her back to the Warring States era before she could have any say in it.  
  
" What was that for Baka." She said wiggling out of Inuyasha's grip.  
  
" Please Kagome! You could trust me." He said and put her in his arms. " I love you Kagome."  
  
" I love you too." She said starting to cry. " But I am too afraid to tell you."  
  
" Kagome you can tell me anything. No matter what I will still love you." He said. He looked at Kagome. She looked at him with tears streaming down her eyes. Inuyasha wiped the tears away lightly, and then kissed her passionately.  
  
The kiss made Kagome melt into his grip totally. They stayed there for what seemed forever. When the kiss ended Kagome was curled up into Inuyasha's arms. She had calmed down by it. Inuyasha was going to ask again, but decided that they wouldn't be like this any more.  
  
It was nightfall and Kagome eventually fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha watched her sleep the whole night. Just admiring her. He loved her to much to hurt her, but why else would she not tell him what's going on? What could it be? Is it that bad? Was it his fault?  
  
As those thought came rambling through his head, he had drawn Kagome closer to him. Someday he will have to know.  
  
Inusapphire: I wonder what it could be. * gives an evil look *  
  
Sapphrine: You are kidding right? Now chappie two will be longer. 


	2. Chapter2: Hidden Deep Inside

Inusapphrine: I know that I kinda made a cliffie on you, but I just couldn't help it. It was a good place to stop. You know were they were all cute and cuddly. Hehehe. * Gets all day dreamy *  
  
Sapphrine: O.k. I am Sapphrine. I am in Inusapphrine's first fic, but she won't be writing in that one for a little while. Something one of the reviewers said made her seem stupid. I don't think it is on there anymore. She eliminated it. Well, she doesn't own Inuyasha and let the next chappie go on.  
  
Chapter 2: Hidden Deep Inside  
  
At Kaede's village Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Kagome. Kagome was hiding something, but what is it? Inuyasha sighed. He had been thinking well over an hour, and couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut, and noticed that Inuyasha hadn't moved from that spot for two whole hours. She desperately wanted to tell him but couldn't. He would never forgive her. She had to keep it secret. She loved him too much to hurt him.  
  
" Inuyasha is something wrong?"  
  
" Huh. Oh, no. Nothing is wrong Kagome." He said and gave her a smile. Kagome could see right through that fake smile. She knew that he was wondering what is going on.  
  
" O.k. Want to have lunch near the Bone Eaters Well? The blossoms are beautiful over there."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. When they arrived to the clearing where they were to eat they set everything up. Kagome had brought some ramen for Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally stopped thinking about what could be wrong with Kagome, and started stuffing his face. Kagome was pleased that he was to busy to think of her when ramen was there.  
  
As Inuyasha stuffed away, Kagome just watched him. She seemed a little weaker when she looked at him. Inuyasha stopped eating. " Kagome are you o.k.?" Inuyasha looked at her in pure worry. Kagome didn't know what to do. Then, she figured it out.  
  
Kagome got closer to him, and went into his arms. Inuyasha held her tight in his grasp. " Kagome," He said half way under his breath. She dug her face deeper in his chest and they stayed there for awhile. After, still in grasp, Kagome looked up and kissed him passionately.  
  
When the kiss ended, Kagome's face went back on to Inuyasha's shoulder. She wished that she could be in his arms like that forever. She knew it wouldn't last, because what she knew was going to ruin everything. Her life with Inuyasha, and her life there.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there with her in his arms. He thought to himself that this will always go on. He loved her so much that he would rather die than lose Kagome. He promised himself that. " Kagome I love you!!"  
  
" I love you too, and I always will."  
  
" Is that a promise? You will be with me forever?"  
  
" Yes." Kagome didn't know what he was talking about. Unless he figured it out. Kagome knew that couldn't know though. After awhile of being in each others arms, it was nightfall. Kagome and Inuyasha had both fallen asleep in each others arms. ( aww such a cute sight isn't it?)  
  
======+======  
  
An hour later, when Inuyasha and Kagome were still asleep, someone was hiding in the bushes. Watching the couple closely. It was a femail, but not a full human. She seemed to be a half demon. Watching them, she sighed. Knowing that the coast was clear to get to the Bone Eaters Well. What was this Hanyou planning to do in Kagome's time? What does she have planned? Does this have to do with Kagome's secret?  
  
======+======  
  
Inusapphrine: Otay! I admit it is short. I was drawing a blank while writing so that next time I promise that the next chappie will be long. What will happen that Kagome knows will? Muhahahahaha! * Dark thunder goes in the background *  
  
Sapphrine: Would you quit that. You will give me the hebby jebbies. Now that is scary. O.k. for a sneak peek on chappie three. You will find out who the hanyou is, Inuyasha will figure out everything Kagome is hiding from him, and the time comes when the secret comes true. Heheehehehe. I love sneak peeks. Don't you?  
  
Inusapphrine: I do!!! I wish everyone had sneak peek at the end of a chappie. I want something, but can't figure out what I want? Wait, I know what I want. * Drools * If you can guess it before the next chappie I will let you tell the peeps that we don't own Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Sapphrine: Just so you know Inusapphrine is thinking of putting in the story. I you do or don't want me in there just review and say. I really want to be in it, so ppppppeeeeeeeesssssssseeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You aren't really thinking- * Inusapphrine and Sapphrine slam their hand over Inuyasha's blurting mouth *  
  
Sapphrine: Inuyasha If you tell them they will know a little too much.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha if you say what it is I will say the word!  
  
Inuyasha: Che! If you do I will tell them what happens to you!!!  
  
Kagome: If you do I will sit you ten billion times!!! * Inuyasha face plants to the ground * Inusapphrine: O.k. Time to stop this review. It is a little too long, and fights are a little to big right now. Bye!!! 


	3. Chapter3: Who are you?

Inusapphrine: EEEEEEEE! I GOT TEN REVIEWS IN ONE DAY!! AND I GOT TWELVE REVIEWS IN TWO CHAPTERS!! COOL! O.k. I got a review that said that they would get chappie 9 up of their fic up faster if I get this chappie up. Oh, and Midnight the deal is so on.  
  
Sapphrine: Wow. I love Second Time Around.  
  
Inusapphrine: O.k. I don't own Inuyasha and I don't have any money to give people who sue if I don't disclaim them. I own Sapphrine though. Here is chappie 3.  
  
Chapter3: Who are you?  
  
Kagome stated that it was time to go home for a little while. She wanted Inuyasha to come along. He wasn't sure until he saw the sadness in her eyes. He still couldn't figure out why she was so sad. She would smile and laugh every now and then, but after that her expression would change rather to quickly for him.  
  
They were at the well saying goodbye to their friends, because they would be there for a month. After the goodbye they jumped into the well. When they got over the well, they sat there for a few minutes. Then, Inuyasha did the most unexpected for the time.  
  
He quickly grabbed Kagome and kissed her so passionately that her heart tingled. It was cut short when Inuyasha smelled someone that wasn't supposed to be there. " It smells like you and me. A half demon that smells like you and me." He said in a confused voice. " Who would have the smell of us?"  
  
Right then a female hanyou stepped out of the shadows to face the couple. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the person. ' I thought taking him to my time would change the future. I don't even know her, but...' Kagome thought in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to see a female hanyou that looked exactly like him. To top it all off she smelt like him AND Kagome. What could that mean? Right when Inuyasha was going to question her she disappeared with one last glance at Inuyasha. ' What the..' His thoughts stopped when looked around for Kagome.  
  
Kagome was still in shock. Inuyasha ran to her, and tried to get her to snap out of it. " Kagome come on!!! Wake up!!!!" He then picked her up and started running toward the shrine. He rushed over to Kagome's mom.  
  
" My baby!!" She screamed. They took her to the hospital.  
  
======+======  
  
At the hospital she was rushed into the emergency room. Luckily for Inuyasha it was a new moon, and Mrs. Higurashi gave him some boys clothes for this time. ( excuse me if I misspelled the last name.) He was so worried about Kagome.  
  
Some of the doctors stopped him though. Mrs. Higurashi stopped him too. She told him that he might think that they were trying to kill her with the stuff to save her and stuff. He sighed and stood in the waiting room pacing back and fourth. He was doing that for about two hours until Mrs. Higurashi told him that he was making her dizzy. He finally sat down.  
  
A few minutes later a doctor told them that Kagome fell into a coma. Mrs. Higurashi had to explain what that was, but then he started to worry. He ran into Kagome's room. Mrs. Higurashi was going to go see her daughter, but was stopped by the doctor. He was saying Kagome was... Mrs. Higurashi gasped after what she heard. She knew that Inuyasha had to know, but she didn't know how he would react.  
  
======+======  
  
Inuyasha sits in a chair by Kagome's bed. She seemed so lost. Even with her eye's shut it seemed so lost. He didn't know what happened to Kagome to make her fall into a coma. Then, it hit him. He remembered what had happened.  
  
That hanyou had disappeared, and he didn't know what happened to her. Now, he knew what had happened. She must have disappeared onto Kagome. But why? Inuyasha thought to himself. Then all he could come up with is try to kill Kagome in her mind.  
  
" Kagome please fight this. Don't let her win. Kagome I love you!!! Don't give up!!!" Inuyasha said to her. He could have swore he saw some movement. He was there staring at her when Mrs. Higurashi came in with a half sad expression on her face. " What is that face for?"  
  
' Should I tell him. It has to do with him but he go ballistic. I better not!!!!' " Nothing. I am just scared for Kagome!" She said quickly. " I am tired too."  
  
" Che. Just go to sleep. You people need your rest."  
  
" Your human right now. Don't you need sleep?"  
  
" I never sleep on the new moon. I can't. I am always on watch when I am human."  
  
" Well, there is nothing to worry about here. You get some rest too."  
  
"Che. There was a demon at the well on this side just tonight. I am not going to sleep."  
  
" O.k." She yawned and said her good byes. Inuyasha just sat there and held Kagome's hand the whole night. He start to fade into sleep once, but stopped himself.  
  
======+======  
  
Inusapphrine: O.k. I have to stop there, because Inuyasha will find out everything next chappie. You better be watching for the next chapter, because the answer you all have been waiting for will be in there!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Sapphrine: Dudes!!! Inusapphrine you are scaring me. Now that has to be scary. Hey Inusapphrine it is almost ur birthday.  
  
Inusapphrine: Oh my gosh!!! It is next Friday. EEEE!! Happy Birthday to me!!! Hehehehe! Seeyall!! 


	4. Chapter4: Secret out! Inuyasha's reactio...

Inusapphrine: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I am so excited to get so much reviews and I am only on chappie 4. WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! I love to write. I don't own Inuyasha, but I rrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy want them.  
  
Sapphrine: O.k. time to chill out. I think we need to get on with the CHAPTER THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!! LADYS AND GENTS!! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES READ!!!  
  
Chapter4: Secret out! Inuyasha's reaction!!  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting by Kagome all night, and was beginning to worry if she would ever wake up. He was beginning to be impatient to the fact that Kagome's life was at risk. He grabbed Kagome's nearest hand and kissed it. It still felt warm and soft.  
  
The smell of her scent made him little less tense than he was. Her scent always seemed to calm his nerves. He never knew how or why, but it always did. When ever he got mad at someone all Kagome had to do is be near him.  
  
" Kagome please recover. I need you." He whispered to her. He put his head right by Kagome's. He could hear her breathing. They were gentle nice and easy breaths. He was laying his head long enough, he slowly drifted off into peaceful sleep. He tried to stop himself, but he was so exhausted that he couldn't.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome woke up. She was pretty weak for just recovering. She all of a sudden felt someone by her. She turned to see a sleeping hanyou. She faintly smiled. She knew that she had to tell him what was going on.  
  
He deserved to know. Kagome knew it too. She was just way too scared that he would leave her if he knew, but if he didn't want to be with her he wouldn't truly love her. She slowly got up for two reasons. One, she was weak, and two, she didn't want to wake him up.  
  
He had rings around his eyes, which meant he hadn't had sleep for a while. Kagome had to get some air. She couldn't take it in that little room she was in. She went out the door leaving a sleeping Inuyasha. She told the doctors she was up and just wanted some air. They agreed to let her go out side for some air.  
  
======+======  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha woke up. He slowly got his head up to see there was no Kagome there. He started to panic. He burst out the door and started sniffing around for Kagome's scent. It wasn't even two minutes when he smelled her scent form the top of the building.  
  
Inuyasha burst thought the door leading out to the outside roof area. ( I don't know what to call it.) He saw Kagome peering off of the edge. " Kagome you scared me when you weren't there. Don't ever do that again." He said half sternly and relieved at the same time.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. It startled him to see a sad and sorrowful face she was giving him. " Inuyasha I have something to tell you. I have tried to hide this for a few days now. You deserve to know." She said.  
  
Inuyasha went to her and hugged her before she could say anything else. " Kagome I was so scared that I would loose you. I was so terrified. I am not saying that we have to, but Kagome do you want to start a family? I have been thinking, and I think we are ready. Would you carry my child?" He said. He was prepared to for a no but had to ask.  
  
Kagome smile in relief and they kissed passionately. When the kiss ended Inuyasha noticed tears in her eyes. She went into his arms, and dug her head in his chest. " Inuyasha we already are!!!" She said in a relieving tone.  
  
" What? You mean you are already pregnant?"  
  
" Yes. I was going to tell you, but I was so scared that you wouldn't want to be with me any more. I am so happy that you want a family!!" She said. After she had said that Inuyasha cheered in so much happiness. He was so overjoyed that they would start a family. It was all he dreamed of in the past, and now it has come true. Well, It will come true. The baby wasn't born yet.  
  
" Kagome I promise to always love you, and our future child. I promise to my death and further. I love you too much to lose you. You'll be in my heart forever." He said than the two future parents clung together in a passionate kiss.  
  
'Thank heavens Inuyasha wants a child. I couldn't bear to lose him or the baby.' Kagome thought to herself as they were cuddled up together. She never wanted it to end, but one thing that also came in her mind was who was that half demon that she saw in her dreams with Inuyasha.  
  
Could all he said be a lie, or could she be the future child that was in her right then? She didn't know for sure, but she would eventually.  
  
Kagome was three weeks pregnant. She knew it wouldn't be long until she showed. About a month or two she would start to show and break the news to everyone else. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and dug her face right back into his chest.  
  
" Inuyasha are you sure you want a child. It is a big responsibility."  
  
" I know we can handle it together with our love." He said with happiness still in his voice. " Kagome I love you."  
  
" I love you too. I always will." A few minutes later they got up and went back toward Kagome's room. The doctor would want to check everything out to see how everything was going.  
  
Kagome knew that she would have to see if she could return to Inuyasha's time. She would go even if her mom didn't allow her. She had a duty. A duty to be a loving mate, and future mother. She would have a family with the only person she would love. Inuyasha!!!!  
  
======+======  
  
Inusapphrine: AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How sweet. Well, looks like Inuyasha will have a hand full. Does he know about the side affects of pregnantcy. Hehehehe * smiles evily*  
  
Sapphrine: What she is trying to say is that there might be some funny moments in the coming chappies. The next chapter will be called Mood Swings and Running Inuyasha.  
  
Sounds like a funny chappie doesn't it? LOL!! It will be up soon. Oh, and Thank you Midnight Blood. 


	5. Chapter5: An Uneasy feeling!

Inusapphrine: I am so sorry that this wasn't up earlier!! My old comp. wouldn't let me do anything, and then I got a new comp.   
  
I have been trying to figure everything out on it.   
  
Sapphrine: Look I think you al ready get the picture that we don't own Inuyasha!!!! WHY IN THE WORLD DO WE HAVE TO   
  
TELL YOU TEN BILLION TIMES??!!! * Faints in so much frustration * @o@  
  
Inusapphrine: Oh, and just in case you all are wondering, Kagome checked if she was pregnant when Inuyasha went ahead  
  
to Kaede's village. When she checked, she was already 2 weeks pregnant. Oh and to the Emiliana what do you think they did?   
  
Figure it out !!!  
  
Chapter 5: An uneasy feeling!!  
  
It had been a week since they got back to the past. They had told their friends the good news, and they were   
  
overjoyed to hear it. Kagome had been pregnant for a month now. She wasn't showing yet, but she knew she would. Her back  
  
was already stressing. She was happy and looking forward to it though. She knew that this mean't Inuyasha would never   
  
leave her. No matter what she knew that she was making the right decision to have a child with the only man she loves.  
  
Inuyasha was so happy that he almost fainted. He has had a big sense of pride in that, and had a smile on  
  
her face all the time.His smile went even bigger when he saw Kagome. She was so important to him that he couldn't   
  
bear if something happened to her. Expecially since he would be losing two loves of his life. ( The baby not Kikyo)   
  
  
  
" What's going on Inuyasha? Your kinda like in a day dreamming mode there!" Kagome said kinda amused  
  
at the expressionson Inuyasha's day dream. Inuyasha finally popped out of it and blushed.  
  
" Ah Kagome....... I .....was uh...... thinking." Inuyasha said embarrassed. Kagome just giggled. She thought it   
  
was funny to see an embarrassed Inuyasha. Then all of a sudden....  
  
" SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a what seems to be a mad Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes went big then he dropped to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trans and gave her a confused look. " Hey if you can't help me out the n you will just be sitted a lot in life!"  
  
* Faceplant*  
  
" What the hell you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha spat out. he was wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
Kagome started to leave then thurned to face Inuyasha with a smile! " I am hungrey want some ramen?" Inuyasha's jaw   
  
just dropped. He was so confused he just nodded his head a went to eat ramen. He knew he couldn't resist it anyway. Inuyasha walked up to  
  
Kagome before they left, and put her in his arms. They both fell into a passionate kiss.   
  
When the kiss ended he asked, " Are you o.k.?" Kagome just nodded and they both went back into a passionate kiss. When that  
  
kiss ended they headed toward the village for some ramen.   
  
@@$@@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$Two weeks later@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$  
  
It was sunset and everyone was getting ready to get some sleep but Kagome. She had a few thoughts in her head.   
  
' swear I am not supposed to show this much yet!' Her stomach was as big as it would be two monthes pregnant, and she didn't know why.  
  
She decided that she would have to go home, and check with a doctor. She would tell Inuyasha in the morning.  
  
When morning came Kagome told Inuyasha she wanted to go home for a while. She said that she wasn't very comfertable.  
  
Kagome said her good bye's and left for home.  
  
@@@$@@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$@@$  
  
Inusapphrine: I am so sorry for this taking so long. My mom likes to come on here a lot too, and hounds me to finish. I know it's really small but   
  
review me plz! The next chappie will be up soon, and Kagome will find out something that makes her faint!!!!! What will Inuyasha think when he finds out  
  
too? Uto!!! Surprise chappie on its WAY!!!!  
  
KEV WAS HERE@o@ 


	6. Chapter6: Hesitation and regret!

Inusapphrine: Du Dunda Du!!! Time to find out the problem!!! I hope you like it, and tell about 2056 more people!! *eyes go in dreamy mode*  
  
Sapphrine: Oh, brother!!! Hey pleasse tell some others if you like this story so we keep updating quickly.On wit' duh story!!!! Oh, and I had   
  
gotten Idea's, and I will use some of them, but I had another idea that will make your hair go up!!!!! It may seem a little quick, but reveiw and tell   
  
me if you think that!!  
  
Inusapphrine: *Still day dreaming of a lot of people reading her story*  
  
Chapter6: Hesitation and regret!!  
  
Kagome went home and left everyone wondering. Even Inuyasha. He almost went after her, but Miroku told him to let her be.  
  
Inuyasha had no choice to saty and wait for a response. Kagome wasn't feeling at all right.  
  
She went to the hostpital. She didn't know what was wrong. Maybe she was having a miss carrige. The thought of a miss carrige  
  
made her stomach turn. When she was at the hospital, she had to wait a half hour to get a check-up.  
  
when she was chosen, her doctor had an examination, and asked her some questions.The examination wasn't shown for a half hour.  
  
kagome was sitting in the waiting room for the doctor. While waiting, she looked around the room. She saw people who had brocken arms,  
  
pregnant wemon, and little children running around the room.  
  
Kagome smiled, but thesmile turned into a frown. ' What if I lost the baby? I couldn't bear it, and what would Inuyasha do? Would  
  
He ever forgive me? Wait I remember!!' She remembered how she a had fallen in a battle and hit her stomach pretty hard. Now she was in   
  
much more worry! She had an uneasy feeling!!!  
  
In time the doctor came back out. No expression on his face. Kagome was hoping that it was an act. Then, she heard what she   
  
never wanted to hear, " Miss Kagome, you had a miss carrige!! I am so sorry!" He said. Kagome couldn't take anymore, and ran out.  
  
She finaly got home and cried in her mothers arms. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha! He would hate her for killing his child.  
  
She knew she had to tell him, though. After all she was his mate!!! Did it matter though? This kept creeping through her mind, and decided  
  
to stay home for a night.   
  
$$___________________________________________$$ Later on that night!$$____________________________________________$$  
  
Kagome had just taken a long bath, and still had it in mind. She was out of the tub and finishing up before she went to sleep.  
  
She looked in the mirror and what she saw was a a killer. She couldn't even stand looking at herself and brock down crying. She   
  
fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Kagome's mother heard the thud and went to comfort her. She came into a room plugging her ears, because Kagome was crying   
  
so hard.   
  
Later on she finally got her tears under control she got ready for bed. She lay there feeling dead for loosing something she was working  
  
so hard to keep alive, and she lost him or her. Then Kagome thought of what the baby could be. Baby boy or girl? This led Kagome to lightly cry  
  
to sleep.  
  
$$_____________________________________The crew's camp!!!!$$____________________________________________________$$  
  
Everyone stayed up late, waiting for Kagome's return. Then finally Inuyasha told them to go to sleep, and they wuold see Kagome in the  
  
morning. Even though he said that, he was deeply worried. What if Kagome lost the child? What if she had a problem? What if she was having   
  
complications, and had to stay at the hospital for more observations? What if Kagome wasn't alright? Inuyasha kept running those thoughts in his  
  
head until he finally went to sleep.  
  
He was in so much worry that he was more alert then ever. Every little crack he would jump up and smelled the air to see if Kagome   
  
was there. It happened about all night.  
  
$$_______________________________________Morning at the Higurashi Shrine!!$$________________________________________$$  
  
Kagome had not gotten enough sleep, and her eyes were strained. She stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen to eat and leave.  
  
She still didn't want to tell Inuyasha, but if she kept it away from him again, he would never forgive her. She was not at all ready to tell him.  
  
Kagome finished eating and said goodbye to her mom. Kagome jumped through the well, and almost immediately Inuyasha was there.  
  
They were about ten to fifteen feet away from each other. Kagome was trying to say what happened, but burst into tears and ran into Inuyasha's   
  
arms. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and fell to the ground. He was trying to be strong for himself and Kagome.  
  
" It's o.k. Kagome!! We will get through this!" He said trying to calm her down. He wanted to cry, but forced himself not to. Which was   
  
harder than it seemed.   
  
For two whole weeks Kagome was quiet, and barely ate. Inuyasha tried to get her to eat and speak, but with nothing. Then she had a  
  
sudden jolt. This surprised everyone and their attention went on Kagome. " I..... I feel kicking!!" She said very stunned. Inuyasha ran to her and   
  
Kagome pointed to where she was feeling the kick.   
  
Inuyasha felt and was stunned that he felt kicking. Nice strong kicking. " Kagome the baby is still alive!!!" Everyone was excited.  
  
Even Shippo was so excited he kept jumping up and down so many times that he jumped too high, and hit a tree branch with a thud! He got right  
  
back up again and jumped up and down.   
  
Kagome decided to go back to the hospital to see why that doctor said she had a miss carrage, and why her stomach was so big  
  
at so little of time!!!  
  
$$__________________________________________________________________________________________________________$$  
  
Inusapphrine: Yea it was short, but the next chappie will be a really cool surprise. Thats why I had to stop. It would ba a really short chappie if I   
  
hadn't stopped.  
  
Sapphrine: We are really sorry we didn't give you a preview last time!!  
  
The next chapie will tell what was going on, and Sango and Miroku get even closer than they were!!! You better read, because it will be an   
  
exciting chappie!!!  
  
Well Bye!!!  
  
KEV was here ^o^ 


	7. Chapter7: BIG SURPRISES!

Inusapphrine: I thank the people for the reviews and stuff!!! LOL! I am sorry to thew people who wanted to read more of my first fic, but it was  
  
messy and I didn't put my heart into it. I will begin to write another fic soon, and after this story I will have a sequel to it!! I may have a lot of sequels  
  
to this story, because I like it!!! Thank you to your reviewers, because you are what keep me going and you make me so happy to hear that you  
  
like my story!! I know I am going on and on, but I really a appreciate it. If you keep reviewing I will know that you are the best people alive.  
  
Sapphrine: Yea!! Thank you so very much!! * tears up* Oh, touching moment!!! lol  
  
Inusapphrine: When I wrote my other story I couldn't type well, I couldn't spell very well, and I didn't know what it meant by the heart of writing!!  
  
That I have you to thank!!!   
  
Ok, for the story. Before this turns into the chapter!! LOL  
  
Chapter7: BIG SURPRISES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome was going back into the the hospital. She was over joyed at the fact that she didn't have a miss carrige. She went to get   
  
another check up with her doctor with a smile. She was very curious to see why the heck she was so big. She imagined, while waiting, of what  
  
could be going on. She couln't quite figure it out yet, though.   
  
Finally, ten minutes later, the doctor came out. It was the same doctor and he went to Kagome with sorrow in his eyes." My baby is  
  
still alive!! We felt a kick from it!!" she said to make sure he didn't say that the baby was dead.  
  
" Dear Miss Kagome, I am sorry, but we had a mistake while taking your examination." He said.  
  
" how so?" She asked.  
  
" Well, when the oporation took place, yours was erased, because I had forgotten to save it. Then, when I went to check, It was my   
  
previous patient's pregnancy picture that I hadn't erased from the documents." He said without taking a single breath.  
  
" So I need to take another examination?" She said rather calmly. The doctor smiled and motioned her into the examination room.  
  
It wouldn't take long for the examination, but the doctor had forgotten that he had a full document of people who needed him. He told   
  
Kagome to come back tomarrow. Kagome agreed to come back tomarrow, and went home.  
  
$$$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$$$ Back Home!!! $$$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$$  
  
Kagome decided to go and stay with Inuyasha until then, so she packed up and went to see Inuyasha. She didn't quite know, but   
  
she felt like something was going to happen. She just shrugged it off and went to the well.  
  
When she passed over, she met Inuyasha, but the welcome backs didn't last long when , " Where's my jewel?" It was Kikyo!!!  
  
Kagome turned around to face her. " That jewel belogs to me, and you know it! You don't have the power to posses it correctly, you feeblish  
  
child!!"  
  
" Kakyo you know that the jewel belongs to me!! I will fight you to claim it!! I want my full soul back!!"   
  
" Fine then!! We will fight to see the true prestess! Who ever survives gets the jewel." Kikyo got ready to fight.  
  
" Well, then I guess your out since your already dead." Kagome said in a fighting stance. It was a little hard since she was pregnant  
  
and had to protect the jewel, the baby, and herself. She knew what she had to do to get rid of Kikyo and regain her full soul. Kikyo took an arrow   
  
out and shot it right toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome doged it right in time, and only scratched her shoulder just enough for a little trickle of blood to come out. Kagome made a   
  
little sinch. Then, she took her arrow and concentrated on when she fired, where she would go to doge. Then, she figured the right time ot shoot,  
  
and kikyo doged right where Kagome had guessed and bind her to a tree.  
  
Kikyo had an evil stare at Kagome, who was wlking up to Kikyo. " You feblish girl. You woun't survive long being pregnant!"  
  
Kagome walked up to her to the point where they were face to face.   
  
" Kikyo, you took something of mine, and I want it back!!" With that Kagome used her powers to pull the soul that was holding Kikyo   
  
together. With that kikyo burst and all the other souls left kikyo and went to the people who owned them.  
  
Kagome finally felt complete again. She sighed, and turned to Inuyasha who stood on the side lines. He smiled. " So you did  
  
deserve the jewel afterall!" Kagome smiled. Then, she felt a sting on her right shoulder, and remembered that she was injured.   
  
Later that night she had a bandage on her shoulder and anibiotics. She was tired and went to sleep early.   
  
In the morning she left early. she was still curious to the fact of her being so big. She set off to the hospital. When she got there,  
  
she had to wait for an hour and a half until her doctor could examine her. He did question her wound, but she told him something fell in her   
  
room and sliced her shoulder.  
  
" Well, Miss Kagome you seem to have a lot of things going on here. You say you are only two months pregnant?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, why? What's going on?"  
  
He laughed a little bit. " Well, I seem to see two heads and two bodies. You are having twins, but you still shouldn't be this big.  
  
I think your children are growing a little faster! Kagome nothing is wrong, you are having twins that are growing slightly faster than any other  
  
baby! Congrats!" Kagome's eyes went big, and her jaw dropped.  
  
" I AM HAVING TWINS!!!"  
  
@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@  
  
Inusapphrine: O.k. That is a cool ending isn't it? Something for you to keep guessing on.   
  
The next chapter you will find out Inuyasha's reaction, and someone takes Kagome captive!!  
  
What will happen to Kagome, and what will happen to Inuyasha whe he finds her?  
  
It may be a short summary, but I know you will like it!   
  
Please review more!! I love to read your reviews!! It makes me happy to see that people read my story!! If you want me to read your story just  
  
review and tell me, and I will read it for you!!  
  
Sapphrine: Seeya for now!! Oh, and we will remake the fic why to us ok? It won't be too fast and it would be a good story.  
  
KEV was here again!!! 


	8. Chapter8: Demon Bloodshot!

Inusapphrine: Well, well ,well, I guess that we put you in a sort of cliffie!!! Pretty good huh? * Posing in an award pose*  
  
Sapphrine: You are way too freaky!!! On wit' da fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Demon Bloodshot!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After Kagome came back from the hospital, she told everyone the good news. Their jaw dropped and they all looked at Inuyasha,  
  
who was dumbstuck too. He recovered quickly and embraced Kagome. For all the happiness that was going on, it'd seem that they would  
  
live happily ever after. Not for very long!!!  
  
It had been a week since the good news and everything was back to normal. Kagome woke up snuggled up to Inuyasha like any other  
  
morning and got up before everyone else did. She had to sneek really quietly to get past them, but eventually she did. Sha stood there a little   
  
bit watching Inuyasha sleep so peacfully. She smiled when he faintly said her name in his sleep. Then, she left.  
  
She went to the nearest spring to get some water. As she bent down to get a drink she saw a little fox demon staring at her back.  
  
It looked a little like Shippo, but not quite. She turned to see the little demon, and what was there was a Water Imp right in front of her.  
  
Kagome knew it wasn't a Water Imp. She knew that it was a form changing demon. Kagome jumped up and remembered the   
  
only form changing demon she knew. It was an Intalas, which was a very talanted shape shifter. The Intalas likes to suck the human life for food,   
  
and Kagome knew who it's next prey was.   
  
Kagome was getting her bow and arrow as quick as she could, but was grabbed by one of ten of the Intalas's hands. Kagome  
  
gave out a very loud scream.It was so loud that the whole crew woke up. " Inuyasha!!!!!!" Inuyasha jumped up when he heard Kagome yelling  
  
his name. He ran to her scent to see that Kagome was captured by the demon. Inuyasha gave out a growl, " Give me my mate back Intalas!  
  
If you don't I will have to kill you!" Inuyasha took his sword out.  
  
The Intalas's eyes went a little bigger when he saw the Tetsuiga in the hanyou's hands. " You are the legendary hanyou that distroyed   
  
Naraku!! You are a foolish mutt to come in my eyes. For I am one of Naraku's followers!! For you killing my lord, I will kill your mate and the little  
  
pups inside her. I can feel their power now. She must be the miko that holds the Shikon No Tama, is she not?"  
  
Kagome had fainted because Intalas had wraped his long green, scaly hands around her neck. Inuyasha felt helpless to save her, and  
  
he got so mad that he started slashing at the demon so blindly, he got away with Kagome. Inuyasha screamed in maddness. " Kagoeme!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha started to follow the demon's scent and Kagome's. He coundn't smell the blood yet, so Inuyasha took it that he wasn't eating   
  
her yet.  
  
' Kagome hang in there!' Inuyasha thought in his head. As he thought of what the demon could do to Kagome he started to get really   
  
mad. He raced on ahead to find Kagome before it was too late. He didn't want to loose her. He came apon an opening that had a huge cave.  
  
Inuyasha took it ot be the demon's home, because he could smell him and.......... Kagome's blood!  
  
Inuyasha raged, without knowing what's going on, and all of a sudden he turned into a full demon. He totally blanked out, and in rage   
  
started for the cave.   
  
Kagome had a scratch on her shoulder that was bleeding, but other than that, she was fine. She ws fending for herself. " You will die   
  
just like Naraku did. I will kill you if you get anywhere near me and my unborn children!" She said warningly. She took the Shikon No Tama out   
  
from around her neck, and started to chant to it.   
  
The demon started to panick and got ready to attack. When he started to charge he sudenly stopped. Kagome got side tracked and   
  
looked to see why he had suddenly stopped. What she saw surprised her completely. She saw the frozen in air Intalas, and a set of really long,   
  
bloody claws right through his stomach.  
  
It was Inuyasha's, and in his demon form. " Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screemed out. Inuyasha pushed the dead Intalas off his claws and   
  
started for Kagome! " Inuyasha stop this right now! Remember, I am Kagome, your mate.Don't do anything stupid!" Inuyasha hurled at her.  
  
She then screamed, "Sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha slamed straight toward the ground with a hard thud.  
  
Kagome knew what to do. She took the Shikon No Tama out and started to chant for help. She wanted to get Inuyasha back to nor-  
  
mal before he killed her or their unborn children. The Shikon No Tama started to glow and a bright beam shot out of it. Inuyasha started to stand   
  
back up, when the beam shot him right in the shoulder. It just missed his heart.  
  
Inuyasha growled in pain and fell to the ground. Kagome ran to him and checked to see if he was alright. He was bleeding really badly.  
  
She did see that his eyes were back to normal. She quickly took some bandages out and wrapped his shoulder really good with antibiotics. It   
  
stopped the bleeding, but Inuyasha wouldn't be on his feet for a few days.  
  
Kagome was really pleased to know that he was alright. He mumbled, "ka...go...me......i....love..you..!" He mumbled. He was alseep and   
  
Kagome was guessing he was dreaming about her. She smiled a very soft grin of relief.   
  
___________________________A couple of days later___________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was back on his feet. Both Kagome and Inuyasha started off towards their friends. Kagome refreshed Inuyasha's memory  
  
about everything he did when he was full demon. Inuyasha apologized a million times until Kagome stopped him and gave him a nice long passionate  
  
kiss on the lips.  
  
It shocked Inuyasha, but a few seconds later he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed right back. When the kissed ended,  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. Inuyasha mumbled in her ear saying, " I love you, an I always will! I'll never let you out of my  
  
sight!"   
  
Then they both started to head towards their friends.  
  
_______________________________*** End Of Chapter***___________________________________  
  
Inusapphrine: Really sorry this took forever. I was drawing a blank in the middle of it and this is how it turned out!! I hope you liked it, but you would   
  
have to reivew to tell me that you did or if you didn't! * starts to cry* I was really trying to make it really good!!  
  
Sapphrine: The next chappie will be.........  
  
Inuyasha has is getting a little nervous about Kagome's pregnancy, and thinks about making her go to her time until the babies are born  
  
for her safety!! Will Kagome let that happen, and will she leave Inuyasha for the rest of her prenancy days and monthes?  
  
I guess those questions will be answered in the next chappie!! Review please, I love to hear from all of you!!!!!  
  
KEV was here @*@ 


	9. Go Home Kagome!

Inusapphrine: This chappie will be nice and pretty long, I so promise. I will have to make up for the delays I had.   
  
Well I haven't said this for a while, but................................................. I don't own Inuyasha!!!!  
  
We are starting the next week after the fight with the demon. Sango and Miroku are gone for awhile.  
  
Chapter 9: " Go home Kagome!!"   
  
It was a beautiful day. All sunny and the birds were chirping, blossom petals were falling from its trees,   
  
and kagome was sitting in a tree looking around at the beautiful scenery. She was laying with Inuyasha but last night   
  
she saw Inuyasha thinking to himself. She then noticed that he had left her in the middle of the night with a large grunt   
  
and sigh meaning he had a lot on his mind. Kagome knew him too much to not know that.  
  
Kagome decided that it would be time to climb down the tree and look for Inuasha. It took her a little while but  
  
she made it down. She was starting to get worried about Inuyasha. He never left her stranded on a tree branch alone.  
  
Something was up and she was going to find out what it is. She had a feeling that he would be near the well. When he  
  
ever needed a place to think that is where he went.   
  
Kagome started to walk towards the well. It was a few minutes away, but nothing Kagome could sweat. She   
  
did feel tired half way there, because she had to climb down a 20 foot tree. She sat down to take a breather. She thought   
  
of what he could be thinking about that was so important.   
  
As Kagome thought about what could be going on, she slowly drifted off to sleep. She didn't sleep all night  
  
because she was waiting for Inuyasha. She was literally exhausted considering she was carrying two little kids. It was  
  
hard for her. Kagome was not used to the whole pregnancy thing yet. It is not all that and a bag of chips. Kagome's eyes  
  
screwed shut.  
  
~~~()()()()()()()()()()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had been up all night thinking. He couldn't take the branch when he was thinking  
  
because it just didn't hepl. Espeacially since it was about Kagome and when he looked into her eyes, he kept haveing so  
  
may different thoughts. Memories, the present, and the future.  
  
It was the future that scared him. The last night he had a dream. The dream he had been having for a while.  
  
``````dream`````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked around. He didn't see Kagome. He looked on the grownd to see Kagome nowhere in   
  
sight. He all of a sudden heard a scream that sounded like...................................Kagome!! He jumped up to follow the scream.   
  
He couldn't seem to find her. Then, finnaly, He came upon an opening. She looked as if she were sleeping, but he smelled a good  
  
of her blood.   
  
Inuyasha screaed her name as he ran to her. As he got closer he saw the blood, and tear streams going down the cold,  
  
and deathlike body. He sat by her and lifted her head. He couldn't hear he heart beating. He started to cry. He had lost everything he  
  
ever loved. His two little children and his mate, in whilch he loved so much.   
  
He gave out a huge scream, and then it was over and Inuyasha woke up.  
  
```````````End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut at the thought of the dream. He couldn't sleep because he didn't want to see the look of death  
  
on Kagome's face. He just couldn't bear it. He had come to a conclusion. He was going to make Kagome go to her own time to be safe.  
  
Never to return!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha couldn't go though. He would bring trouble to her, and he didn't want that. He loved her  
  
too much.  
  
Inuyasha started to cry silently. Tears were coming down his cheeks. He then tryed to stiffen up. He had to start off to tell Kagome  
  
what he had had decided. He was going slowly and then smelled her scent. He went a littlefaster to see how close she was. He came upon  
  
her sleeping at the base of a tree. He walked over to her. The rustles of the grass woke her up.  
  
She then smiled and got up. Inuyasha was right in front of her now. She went up to him and kissed him. As she put her arms around  
  
him, she whispered in his ears. " Where were you and whats on your mind?" Inuyasha's heart seemed sunken. He didn't want to let go off her.  
  
It would probably be his last. Tears started to fall down his cheek and kagome felt the tear drop on to her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha sniffled and grasped onto her tightly. kagome returned the hug. All of a sudden Inuyasha started to cry in Kagome's arms.  
  
They fell to their knees and Kagome just kept her mouth closed. She didn't know why he was crying. Inuyasha never cryed. All she could do was  
  
comfort him. She could feel Inuyasha holding tighter and tighter.   
  
He started to kiss her neck. Inuyasha knew it was time to tell her. He let go of Kagome and faced her. Kagome looked at him in wonder.  
  
" Kagome, you need to listen to me and follow hat I tell you." He said.  
  
" What is it, Inuyasa? What's wrong?"  
  
" I've been having this dream over and over. I have realized that there are so many dangers in this world. I noticed how big of a chance   
  
that I can loose you and our future children. I want you to go to your time. It is safer there."   
  
" Ok, then we can take over the family shrine and have our family-" She was cut off.  
  
" No Kagome. There will be no me. I will only bring more danger to you. I couldn't bear it. I can't risk your life. I need you to go and raise  
  
our children in your time......................... without me." Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes looking at him like saying, ' you want to get rid of  
  
me?' Inuyasha could only look down at the ground. He couldn't bear it if she died.   
  
Kagome got up and ran away from him. She let out a cry as she did. She ran as fast as any pregnant human could. Inuyasha ran after   
  
her. Kagome didn't go far. She was caught by Inuyasha. He grabbed onto her. She was struggling to get out of his grip. Inuyasha turned her   
  
toward him. " So you want to get rid of me? Why don't you just kill me, huh?" Kagome cryed.  
  
" Kagome I don't want to do this, but it is the only way for you to be safe. Idreamed you died. I wouldn't be able to bear that. Kagome,  
  
please. Just do what I say. Inuyasha kissed her. It calmed Kagome down, and she melted into it. She wouln't allow herself to leave him. No   
  
matter what happened to her.   
  
" No matter what happens to me. I am not going. I love you too much. The children would need a father. How can I tell them I left you  
  
for my safety and theirs. It seems so selfish. I am not going." Inuyasha clung to her. they fell to the grownd and converted to some much needed  
  
love.  
  
```````````````````````````````0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuasapphrine: That was chappie 9!!! I hope you liked it. It is sad and emotional. AWWWWWW!!!! I think their love went to amother level.  
  
Sapphrine: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the summary for the next chappie:  
  
Inuyasha's dream comes true. Will Kagome and the babies survive, or will Inuyasha loose them? Will someone be lost as   
  
Kagome fights for her life and the life of two innocent children? All will be answered inthe next chapter. Chapter ten!!! Where the dream   
  
becomes the fatal trueth!!!  
  
Stay tuned. We should update next weekened. It could be during the week. Seeeya!!!  
  
KEV was here @ p @ 


	10. Chapter 10: Dream Becomes a Fatal Realit...

Inusapphrine: Hiya all. So I hear that a lot of you really want to know what happens.  
  
Well here it is the moment you've all been waiting for. Chapter 10!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter10: Dream becomes the fatal reality. ( Changed the chappie title a little buit but the   
  
chappie doesn't change.)  
  
For a week now Inuyasha has been watching Kagome's every move. Kagome was   
  
getting really tired of it too. When she was in the spring taking a bath he would be watching her.  
  
Kagome took the chance to sit him every time too.  
  
When she went to go for a walk she would be followed. Kaogme was getting sick and  
  
tired of it. She dicided to play a little joke on Inuyasha to show tell him that everything was ok. She   
  
touched a rose thorn and screamed and fake fainted. She was pretty good at acting because he  
  
ran right to her in a heart beat.  
  
" Kagome!!! You ok--" He then noticed Kagome was luaghing her head off.  
  
" You need to loosen up. Stop folllowing me. I am ok and will be ok. Your dream was just   
  
a deam. Get over it." She said looking at him seriously. She was really sick of him following her every  
  
move. He drooped his ears.  
  
" I am sorry. I just keep getting it like it was something that was comming. I just don't want to   
  
lose you." He said with kindness and worry in his golden amber eyes. She grabbed on to him and gave   
  
hum a hug of embrace.   
  
" I love you and I appreciate your concern... but it is a deam and only a dream. I won't get hurt I  
  
promise." Inuyasha embraced her back and held her in his arms as if he never wanted to leave, but he   
  
finally let go of her.   
  
" I love you too." He then let her be for a while and Kagome took the chance to go for a walk to   
  
the well. She might go take a visit home. She started off towards the way to the well. She had a strange   
  
feeling but she didn't knwo what it was. She thought that it was probably just her and kept walking.   
  
It was midafternoon and the sky was pitch black. As if it was midnight. This gave Kagome an even  
  
eerie feeling and then she heard a soft cry for help. Kaogme followed the voice to an opening. Kagome  
  
forgot her bow and arrow at the camp.   
  
As she apeared to the opening she saw a small child sitting there. She was weeping to herself.  
  
Kagome felt deep sympathy for him. " Hey little girl, are you ok?" She came up to the little girl. She stopped   
  
crying. All of a sudden Kagome felt a deep pain in her chest.   
  
She looked down and saw blood seeping through and the girls hand in her chest. The girl laughed  
  
evilly and took her hand out. Kagome was speechless. She fell to the ground and let out one scream before she  
  
fell unconsious. The scream was so loud and tearing almost everybody in Japan could hear. Of caorse Inuyasha  
  
did and knew right where she was.  
  
He ran as fast as he could. He had to get there before she dies. He ran trough the tree tops and tears   
  
started to roll down his eyes. He finally saw the opening. He looked and saw nobody close and Kagome lieing there   
  
unconsious. He ran to her and picked her head up. " Kagome hold on please. I can't loose you Kagome. I woulfdn't   
  
forgive myself." He then remembered that Keade would be able to help.   
  
Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and started for the village. It was a race against the clock. He didn't   
  
know what to do. All he could count on was Keade!!!  
  
~~~*******~~~~******~~~~*******~~~~**~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inusapphrine: I know it is short but it is a great way to make a cliffie!!!  
  
Summary!!1  
  
Inuyasha makes it to Keade's village but will Kagome survive? She had already lost so much blood. Even more would   
  
the babies survive. Sang and Miroku meet up with them. What is in store for them?  
  
Ja 


	11. Chapter 11: The Lost of a loved one! pl...

Inusapphrine: Thank You all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Now to know what happens to Kagome!!!!  
  
Sapphrine: Ok here is the diff. We don't own Inuyasha but we do own this idea so BACK OFF!!! Ahhh much better to get that off my chest!!!! LOL!!!! Hope ya like!  
  
Chapter 11: The lost of a loved one  
  
Inuyasha made it to Keade's village. He set Kagome down by the fire. Keade rushed to Kagome's side. She asked that Inuyasha leave the house for now. She could tell he was too nervous to watch anyway. He stepped outside and jumped into a tree near the hut. Just then Sango and Miroku walked up. They noticed Inuyasha in the tree.  
  
" Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Where's Kagome?" Asked Miroku. Shippo was there also, and noticed the the concern in Inuyasha's eyes. Along with the smell of Kagome's freash blood on his clothing.   
  
" She's......... She's hurt." Inuyasha almost couldn't say it. Right then and there he wanted to kill himself. how could he ever forgive himself? ' It was all my fault. Kagome...' tears started to fall down Inuyasha's pale like face. Miroku ran to Inuyasha as Sango went towards the hut.  
  
" Inuyasha tell me what happened. Every little detail. I'm here for you my friend." Miroku showed concern for Inuyasha. They had been through a lot and yet never had he seen Inuyasha so distraught. It took Inuyasha a little while to open up but he did sooner or later. Miroku listened to every word. " Inuyasha she won't die. She is strong and can fight it. She'll be alright."  
  
" How can you be sure? What if this she can't fight? I don't even know what did this to her. And if I knew I would kill them." Inuyasha said with bitterness in his voice. Whoever did this would pay for it. If only Inuyasha knew.   
  
~~~~~~In Keade's hut.~~~~~~~  
  
Keade shook her head in disappointment. " What is it Kead? Is Kagome alright?" Sang looked at Keade with deep concern. Keade looked into the fire.  
  
" She is ok. She will heal in time, but she..........* sigh from Keade*........ She lost one of the babies. It was totally shredded from head to toe. I got it out from the wound and the wound is in the process of healing. The other is just fine. When Inuiyasha comes in we will tell him." Sango gasped. As she did she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears comming down her face.  
  
" The poor thing never had a chance......... I wish we could've done something. I...... I feel so responsible." She could barily say the words she was almost totally ingulfed with tears. " The important thing is that Kagome and one child survived. Oh poor Kagome." Sango just sat there staring at Kagome.  
  
After a half hoour Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. Keade was making food and Sango was watching with tears still in her eyes. " H-hows Kagome?" Keade looked at Inuyasha with somewhat sorrow in her eyes.  
  
" She is just fine Inuyasha. If you hadn't gotten her here when you did she would've died." Inuyasha looked at her as if saying, ' What's the catch?' " But one of the babies are gone. I am sorry. There was nothing I could do." Inuyasha's heart just sunk. He didn't know what to do. To run, to stay, to cry, to rage? He just froze.   
  
" But K-Kagome is-s........ alright though?" He said with tears in his eyes. Keade shook her head. It calmed Inuyasha down. It surprised everyone though, " There is one more left, and Kagome survived. If we want want another child than we can have another one. All that matters to me right now is that Kagome is alright." He smiled faintly.  
  
Now he would have to wait for kagome to wake up to tell her what happened. It would break her heart but he has to tell her. They would get through this. No matter how hard it is. They would get through it. Inuyasha's head was in a huge mixture of confusion. He needed to rest. If he didn't he would commit suicide and go crazy. He laid by Kagome and and stared into her face until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~Inuyasha's dream~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha gasped as her woke up. He was in a different place. He looked around and saw a whole bunch of trees and he was in the opening. When he turned to see behind him he saw a girl. She looked to be in her teens. She had golden amber eyes and long silver hair the shimmered in the moonlight behind her. She also had black dog ears.   
  
' Hello, father.' said the girl. Inuyasha had a jolt of shivers rolling down his spine when she said it. What did she mean 'father?'  
  
' Your probably wondering who I am. I am who was going to be. I am the daughter that dies. This body is what I would've been. '  
  
'But how?'  
  
' Father, you both have to move on. I am gone, but I will always be with your the one.... the one who doesn't know and lives. This person will not know me as me but as someone else.' Inuyasha was confused at those words.  
  
' Who is the one?'  
  
' It is not to be known. Not even the one will know they are, and will you do me a favor?'  
  
' What?'  
  
' Watch over her, my sister. Whatever you do don't let her die. She contains a true power that may save the lives of others. You mustn't tell anyone either. Not even Mother. Promise?' She smiled a smile that was so joyful into Inuyasha's heart.  
  
' Yes I promise.'  
  
' It's time for you to wake up and when you do Mom will too. Bye father.' She smiled and waved. Inuyasha couldn't move then.  
  
~~~~~~~~ End of the dream~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he woke up. He took a deep breath and sat up. He started thinking what it was all about. The room was clear except Kagome and him. Kagome! He turned to fae Kagome. In the dream the girl said she would wake up. He noticed Kagome's breathing change. She was waking up. As Kagome woke up the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's kind golden amber orbs. She also felt the pain in her stomach. " In... Inu... yasha?" She was awake.   
  
She sat up slowly. " You really should rest.You've been through a lot."   
  
" Where am I? What happened?" She felt the pain again and looked down to see the wound in her stomach, " Are the babies ok?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Muhahahahahahahahaha!! An evil........ Evil.... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh * tears burst out*   
  
I am sorry but please review. It has an ening. You must remember this chapter when I do my sequel too ok? Review! That was a hard chapter. 


	12. Chapter12: A mother sad but angry a new ...

Inusapphrine: Wowie have I been busy. Ok so I have two new stories that are really good but only have atiny bit of reviews * tears well up* I work hard on those.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha so you can just kiss my bigo butt.  
  
Chapter 12: A Mother sad but angry/ a freash start  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He smiled softly and lightly kissed her.  
  
" Kagome, something happened. The babies. There is good news and bad news." Kagome looked frightened. Her eyes were just ready to burst in a sea of tears. She knew something had happened.  
  
" What is the good news," Kagome said battling her fears and tears at the same time. Maybe everything would be just fine. She would never forgive herself if she killed her own babies. It would be horrible. She looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes but found nothing. He seemed calm, which helped Kagome a little but she couldn't seem to find any answers.  
  
Inuyasha sighed softly. " The good news is our baby is perfectly fine and healthy." Kagome caught the 'baby' part.  
  
" And the other?" Kagome's heart stopped as she waited for her love to tell her the news that she didn't want to hear. Fear raged inside of her like she knew what his exact words would be. She could feel her heart pounding so hard that it could just pop out of her own body, but yet Inuyasha was as calm as anyone would be. The thing that scared her was he is not ever this calm.  
  
" Kagome........... I love you." A tear lightly fell down his cheek, " It wasn't your fault...the other didn't make it. It was completely savered. Keade took the peices out for you." Kagome burst into a sea of broken down tears. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her as in to comfort her but she dodged it and stood up.   
  
" You don't want to be with me." and before Inuyasha could say anything she ran out the hut. Inuyasha wanted to try to stop her but he thought she probably needed sometime alone. He slowly got up and went outside toward his friends. Miroku first caught him.  
  
" Why Inuyasha, why so glum? Did Kaogme wake up?"   
  
" Yes she did." He sighed inwardly. Miroku and everyone else looked at him in confusion. " I told her too."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" She ran off."  
  
" Well, why didn't you go after her?"  
  
" Because she didn't want me too. SHe just needs alone time to figure this all out. She should be back by tonight" They all agreed, but night came and theree was not even a scent of Kaogme anywhere. Inuyasha was getting worried. Everyone stared at him in wonder of what his move would be. He sat there debating on what to do. His eyes were set on the fire so he wouldn't see the burning glare of eyes everywhere.  
  
Finally, he stood up and headed for the door. The hard part was that he didn't know where to start. He then heard her last words. ' you don't want to be with me.' It kept ringing in his ear. What was he to do? Did that mean that she didn't want to be with him anymore? Will she ever forgive him for not saving her on time? Inuyasha's thoughts cept ringing in his head like anvils hitting his head.  
  
Inuyasha started at the well. She wasn't there as far as he could see, but he could smell her scent. He followed it and he soon found her weepind at the base of the God Tree. She didn't notice Inuyasha comming towards he until she heard a twig crack.. She turned quickly to see him. She then truned the other way and started to run. Inuyasha's heart sank and he went after her.  
  
" Kagome, wait!" He grabbed a hold of her wrist. Surprisingly she didn't fight him. He heard her crying. He then truned her towards him and wrapped his protective arms around her. The fell to their knees. Kagome buried her face in his warm chest. She still wasn't calm and she was still crying uncontrolably. After a few minutes she started to calm down and fall asleep. Inuyasha just sat there holding her fragile body and soul. He felt really bad for her. She didn't need to go through so much pain.  
  
An hour later she slowly woke up and looked up to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her red face from tears. He smiled lightly to her. " Inuyasha?"  
  
" Yes," he said softly looking into her eyes.  
  
" Why do still want to be with me? I killed one of our babies and I shouldv'e protected it wiht my life."  
  
" You still are pregnant, and what is more important is the fact that your alright. Kgoame, if you died we wouldn't have a family and I wouldn't know what to do with my life. I'd probably kill myself. I wouldn't be able to bare it if you died. We can always have another child too if we want." After he said that they kissed passionately.   
  
``````````* a week later*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome turned towards him. They were having lunch by themselves at a place where there were cherry blossom trees all around.   
  
" Yes my love?" He gave her a smile as she smiled back at him.  
  
" You know, I've been thinking and don't you think we should have a home before the baby is born? I mean I want our child to grow up in a sheltered home you know?" Inuyasha just smiled. He was up to something. He stood up and took his mates hand and pulled her on her feet.  
  
" Close your eyes!! I hae a surprise for you!" She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. She felt her self lifting from two strong arms. Then the breeze as they were moving. After a minute she felt her feet touch the ground.  
  
" Can I open my eyes yet?" She was really anxcious to see what her surprise was.  
  
He laughed a little, " No not yet!" she felt him moving her towards something. " Open them now!" She did and shock came over her. She started screaming and jumping in joy. ( well, as much jumping she could do holing a child!!!!) What she saw was a shrine. " It's all ours. I've been working on it with the help of Miroku and some villagers." She turned to him. There were trears in her eyes from so much joy.  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and walked into the shrine. It was a three room shrine. Inuyasha showed Kagome two of the rooms and how they would be with their stuff ( when they get it). Then, the final room which was to be the babies room. Right then it was bare, but when the time comes it would be filled with little cute things for the child.  
  
Kagome was really happy how things were turning out. It was a freash start for them, the baby was about due. Will they get things done on time before the baby was born? Kagome had faith. She started wondering what the names would be.  
  
They sat in the middle of the babies room and talked. " Inuyasha, do you hae any idea for a name?"  
  
" No not really you? "  
  
" Well, I kinda like Takoya for a girl. For a boy maybe Makotu. Do you like them?"  
  
" Yeah, I couldn't think of better names." He swept Kagome up into a passionate kiss. He found a new start for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Ok next chappy will be about Kagome becoming high prestess and the ultamate ruler of the Shikon No Tama. I hope you all review so I can make this possible!!! O, and a special thanx to the reviewers who reviewed, and if anybody has a question ask because I am going to answer them next time. Ja Ne  
  
( Oh and to the people who don't know what Ja Ne means it means seeya, bye, ect.) ; P 


	13. A baby born and a proud father

Inusapphrine: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I had the whole chapter done then lost it due to multiple viruses on my computer. But you all know that it is summer now and I will be updating a lot. Hope you enjoy chapter 13 of In my Heart Forever. Oh, and how did you like the house/ shrine chapter.  
  
Chapter 13: A Baby born and a proud father  
  
A few weeks past since Kagome's surprise. Kagome named it the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha didn't mind that. He wanted it to be that in remembrance of his mate for years to come. Kagome's stomach was huge now and Inuyasha was secretly getting nervous.  
  
Ever since one of the babies died, Inuyasha had been very fidgety, alert, never losing sight of Kagome. He tell Kagome but he was scared for her life. She had been at Keade's hut lately so took a break from watching her every move.   
  
Kagome came back later in the afternoon. She called out to Inuyasha from the outside of the shrine. Outside was absolutely magnificent. There was a great view of the sunset. Not far from the shrine was the God Tree and the well too. Around her was a very wide spread of flowers. Inuyasha automatically came to her call.   
  
" Inuyasha, after the baby is born I will be training to be the priestess of the village." Inuyasha was a little saddened but didn't show it. He could see how happy Kagome seemed to be. Since Kagome was the owner of the Shikon No Tama it was hard enough to keep her from living a lonely life. Not that he ever would let that happen, but the same thing happened to Kikyo and her weakness was used against her.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't be able to bear it if he and/or the baby were to be used against her. He couldn't bear it to lose the child that they have worked so hard to get so far with. But the thing that he couldn't bear the worst was losing them both, but to look at how happy Kagome was hear that she would be named High Priestess Kagome of the village made him unable to support her.  
  
The next morning came and Kagome was feeling wheezy. She didn't tell Inuyasha though. She could tell that he was worrying about her, and that would make him more concerned than he already was. She decided to go for a walk. Inuyasha wanted to go with just to make sure that she was alright but Kagome protested and said she needed some time alone.  
  
Inuyasha let her go but with a little secret. Miroku and Sango were on watch just in case something happened on an inconvenient times. He watched Kagome walk further into the deep trees.  
  
Once Kagome thought she was well out of sight of Inuyasha, she broke down to a piercing pain in her stomach. Right then and there she knew that sometime today her water would break and decided to get to Keade's hut. On her way there she kept stopping and taking deep breathes trying to ease the pain. Kagome's eyes started to tear up.   
  
She lasted ten minutes and knew there would be about another five. Just then a wolf stops right in front of her. Kagome stopped in her tracks. She recognized that wolf. She all of a sudden heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see non other than Kouga. Kouga had an expression of disgust. " Your pregnant with mutts child. Kagome how could you. I thought you would be my mate." Kagome laughed.  
  
" No offence Kouga, but I couldn't be your mate. Your just not my type. Plus I am very happy with Inuyasha." Kouga's eyes flared with the reflection of fire. Hatred and jealousy you could call it. Inuyasha had mated with her before him.   
  
He couldn't hold it anymore. His rage took over him. Right when Kagome fell in pain, Kouga grabbed her and took off. Kagome screamed out for Inuyasha then fainted.   
  
Inuyasha jumped right to the palms of his feet when he heard a scream out for his name. Then, he realized that he could smell the stench ( to him) of Kouga. He growled and started after the scent. He raced from tree branch to tree branch.  
  
At the hideout cave that Kouga was recently living in. He had arrived at the door and set Kagome down. His nerves were going in worry for Kagome's health. Just in a few minutes Kagome woke up and cried out in pain. Kouga jumped and Kagome looked at Kouga shocked. " Kouga you need to take me to Keade's hut. My water just broke!"   
  
Kouga was just a thin line from grabbing her and taking her but his anger of it being Inuyasha's child came over him and forced him to keep her there." Sorry babe but I can't do that. Kagome I love you and I want you to be mine and mine alone."   
  
" But you know that ….clenches up….. That it will never happen. I love Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves me. Kouga, I am having a child. Does that…. Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
" It's Inuyasha's. That mutt face will pay." Deep jealousy flickered through Kouga's eyes. Kagome saw it. She knew she would be able to leave if only she wasn't so weak and a huge pain was rushing through her since her water broke. She needed to have the baby soon or the baby and her could die.  
  
Jus then, Inuyasha dashes through. The first thing he notices is that Kagome was all wet with inner fluid and in deep pain. He turned to Kouga ," What do you think you are doing.? Kagome is my mate and if you were her friend you wouldn't sit here and watch her suffer as a baby is coming, you bastard!" Just then, the fight began.  
  
First Kouga had the first punch, but Inuyasha could see his fighting skills were the same as always. Inuyasha then knocked Kouga to the ground and left him unconscious. There Kagome was too, watching the whole thing while sweating and trying to ease the pain. The baby was coming any second now.  
  
Inuyasha dashed to Kagome and took off towards Keade. Kagome held on as tight as she could but couldn't quite hold on tight at all. It was Inuyasha who was holding her in place on his back.   
  
About three minutes they made it to Keade's but just barely. Inuyasha was told to stay out side. About two minutes later Inuyasha was pacing around the outside of the house. He heard some screams but tried not to listen. Just then Miroku and Sango came. "We heard what happened. So how is she? Is the baby born?" Asked Miroku.  
  
" She is still in there." That was all Inuyasha said. They could tell he was deep in worry for Kagome. Sango and Miroku sat down and had Inuyasha do the same. They were all silent. About 3 hours later, Keade came out. Inuyasha jumped up in anticipation to find how it all went. Keade sighed in relief, " Kagome had a little girl. Inuyasha, she is asking for you. We'll give you some time alone." Inuyasha shook his head in agreement.  
  
He walked in and found Kagome laying on a futon. Her hair was all rustled and she was still sweaty. And in her arms laid a little baby. The baby was a girl and had little tiny strand of silver hair and two tiny stubs of ears on her head. Her eyes were a luscious color of gold. The baby had the smile of Kagome and everything else of her features.   
  
Inuyasha bent down to his mate and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Kagome handed Inuyasha his daughter. Inuyasha took her in his arms and looked straight into her eyes. They just stood there and stared. Kagome smiled and watched them. She knew they were some how bonding. After ten minutes passed he smiled. " Welcome my little Takoya."   
  
Kagome then sat up and they both looked at their little Takoya in her fathers arms. They were starting a family just like Inuyasha had dreamed with Kagome.  
  
Inusapphrine: Sorry this took forever but hey I think I did pretty good. This is not the end yet but really close to it. I hope you all will be there for the sequel too. I already have it planned out. Well Ja Ne! 


	14. Chapter 14: Responsibilities of a Father...

Inusapphrine: Ok this is the last chapter of this story!!!! And boy is this one a huge surprise. I'll make a deal with you. I need everyone to review and tell me to write a sequel or not. I got one ready but it you want it to end here just say so. Remember that majority counts!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: responsibilities of a father  
  
Achoo Achoo  
  
Sick Kagome tries to get out of bed but is pushed back down by Inuyasha. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Your sick and unless you want it to get worse you will lay down and rest!"  
  
"But I need to feed Takoya, play with her, and get some cleaning done. I have to much to do to just lay in bed."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "So you wanna risk getting sicker and getting Takoya sick as well?" Kagome knew she was defeated. "Just relax and let me take care of things. We will have a little father daughter time." Inuyasha smirked a big cheesy grin.  
  
Kagome agreed and it didn't even take 2 minutes before she was sound asleep. Inuyasha got up from the side of the bed and walked over to a kid pin where his little Takoya was. Takoya was only a week old but had a little more maturity like a month old.  
  
That reason was because she ½ demon. No one knew how that was but there was a theory that her twin gave the demon spirit to her and made her that way but no one knows. Inuyasha picked up his little baby girl and smiled at her. He was so proud of her because she was his and Kagome's. And my was she beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha decided to take her adventuring for the day and tell stories bout the places. He first took her to the well where Kagome came out of. " Do you see this well little Takoya? This well connects the past to the future, or to your mom present to past. This is where it all started. When Kagome was 15 she fell into it...." He kept telling her everything that happened there.  
  
Then, he went to the God Tree, "Takoya, Kagome found me here. But before I tell you that let me tell you how I got there. I was once with Kikyou, the one who-"He was cut of by the crack of trees. He smelled a demon and obviously so did Takoya because she started crying and screaming.  
  
Inuyasha set Takoya gently down at the bottom of the tree and stood right in front of her. All of a sudden Sesshomaru came through the trees. "Well hello little brother." He looked at the baby and growled, "Poor child."  
  
"What the hell do you mean Sesshomaru? I thought we had a deal that you wouldn't ask for my sword anymore."  
  
"I did but I came to warn that you are putting your daughter, my niece, in great danger."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Inuyasha you know as well as I do that you have a lot of enemies still. Word has it that they are going to stop at nothing to kill you. They may be on there way. They know about Takoya and might use her against you and kill her."  
  
"I won't let that happen-"  
  
"You have no choice in the matter and I am telling you that my niece better not get hurt for your mistakes!!" (Aww Sesshy is so sweet).  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"You might have to get out of her life and Kagome's for their sake. You know as well as I do that if anything happened to either of them you would be lost. Do you wanna risk everything?" Inuyasha said nothing, "Think about it little brother. Everything you worked so hard to have is in the palms of your hands."  
  
Right there he left Inuyasha to his thoughts. He just stood there for ten minutes until he realized Takoya was crying. He went to her and picked her up. He looked stared at her and opened her mouth and pushed her little baby cheeks into a toothless smile.  
  
About a half hour later he took her back home. He was still thinking of what he should do. He didn't want anything to happen to them but he didn't wanna leave out of their lives. Inuyasha set Takoya who fell asleep on her bed and walked over to the bedside where Kagome was asleep.  
  
Sat at the side of the bed and just stared at his sleeping mate. He grabbed her hand closest to him and started to tear up so much. They had been through a lot together but never did he think he would have to leave her side but he would never want her hurt as well as his little pride and joy.  
  
He then came to a decision and stood up. The sun was setting and he quickly took a scroll and wrote a note and left.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and still not feeling well. She looked over and noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. She slowly got up and shuffled to get Takoya. When she looked in she saw a sleeping baby and a note. She picked it up and read it and started to cry.  
  
She quickly grabbed Takoya and ran as fast as she could to Sango and Miroku's cabin. When she got there she knocked on the door. Miroku answered and she gave him the baby and ran to Sango. A shocked Sango looked at who just nearly fell on her and was making a long fit. "He's gone!"  
  
Inusapphrine: I know Please don't kill me I have a sequel remember!!! Well might have a sequel. It is all up to you!!! I will post the votes up as ch 15 in this story to tell you what you all said and if you have any questions. Any at all ask me cause I am going to answer all of them. 


	15. Votes are in

Votes:

Yes: 9

No: 1

Owlman: About the miscarriage thing. I have heard of that they sometimes do that. They make a lot of mistakes. They pronounced me as a boy at first but I am a girl!!! LOL

Maiden-of-the-moon: I don't know whether you mean no sequel or no sequel at all, so I am marking both for you.

TaintedInuShemeeko: Chose yes! Hooray!!!

Sesshomaru-lover: Wow.... I guess you really want a sequel!!! LOL Like ur rhythm!!

Erica6060: Sequel! Thank you!

Mily: Ok I guess you need a sequel to find out what happens next.

Sakurablossom14: Torina I know it is sad and try writing it ** cries **anyways I think you want a sequel.

Naïve Nostalgia (sp?): Ok, ok... I guess I'll mark another sequel!! LOL

Kagome Lover 2009: Sure I'll update....... As a new story!!! Muahahahahahahah lol

Not all of you reviewed but if you get this **I will post up the sequel soon so keep watch!!!!!**


	16. Sequel is up!

SEQUEL IS UP!

Hello my fellow reviewers! The sequel is up and it is called Bringing You Back To Us. Please read and review, because I only have 1 review…1! It's making me cry! Lolz, Ja!


End file.
